Rage Against the TV
by Warlus999
Summary: "Después de que el 'Espejo Inter-Dimensional' del castillo se descompusiera, Starlight y Spike emprenden una travesía en busca de un televisor para derrotar al [Final Boss], aparentemente invencible, de un videojuego."


**Título:** Rage Against the TV.

 **Categoría:** Cartoons » My Little Pony.

 **Autor:** Warlus999.

 **Idioma:** Español, **Clasificación:** K.

 **Género:** Humor/Aventura.

 **Publicado:** 11-19-17; **Actualizado:** 12-11-18.

 **Capítulos:** 1; **Palabras:** 8,956.

* * *

"Después de que el 'Espejo Inter-Dimensional' del castillo se descompusiera, Starlight y Spike emprenden una travesía en busca de un televisor para derrotar al [Final Boss], aparentemente invencible, de un videojuego."

* * *

' **Regular Show':** The Hammer.

' **My Little Pony: Friendship Is Magic':** Starlight Glimmer y Spike.

 **Objetivo:** I.P.D.M **(Interfaz de Personajes de Diferentes Mundos)**

 **[Iniciar Sesión]** o **[Link Start]** o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

 **(N/A):** La imagen/portada del fic no es mía, los personajes utilizados en el fic no son míos, la temática de todo el One-Shot en sí no es mía, y bla bla bla bla bla…

¿No les cansa esto? O sea, esto es una pagina de fans y para fans, donde se publican a diario miles y miles de fanfics. Todos y cada una de las distintas categorías son demasiado diferentes entre sí.

Siquiera saben el significado de 'fanfic'…

 **Fanfic** **:** Narración de ficción, escrita y publicada por fans en blogs, sitios web y otras plataformas que pertenecen al ciber-espacio. Representado en mayor parte por la apropiación personajes y las tramas de productos multimedia; como películas, series de televisión, cómics, videojuegos, etc.; sin la intención de lesionar los derechos de autor o de obtener beneficios. Por lo tanto, tiene como finalidad la construcción de un universo paralelo al original y también la ampliación del contacto de los fans con las obras que aprecian, para límites aun más extensos.

¿Lo ven? Literalmente no tenemos que preocuparnos de que venga el creador original y nos demande por derechos de autor. Además, ¿Quién sería tan subnormal como para apropiarse de una obra mediante un fanfic?

No es como si de aquí saldría una obra o película en la vida real…

… 'Fifty Shades of Grey' no cuenta…

Y ya terminando con esta pequeña introducción ¡A darle!

Fin de **(N/A)**. Je.

* * *

"Nobody Beats The Hammer."

The Hammer

* * *

PoV: Nuevo Narrador

* * *

 **Ponyville – The Castle of Friendship**

* * *

Y mientras Starlight bajaba circularmente las cristalinas escaleras del castillo, recién despierta y con nuevas energías emanando de su cuerpo; empezó a dirigirse hacia la biblioteca de dicho establecimiento a continuar con sus estudios. Pero estando a mitad de su camino, ella no pudo evitar detenerse enfrente de una de las ventanas exteriores, abriendo los ojos como cual platos ante tal maravilloso paisaje.

El cálido sol de la primavera iluminaba en su completa majestuosidad todo el pueblo de Ponyville, reflejando como los ponis iniciaban su jornada laboral mañanera y como los potrillos jugaban sus múltiples deportes favoritos al compás de la alegría. Haciendo que Starlight asintiera satisfecha.

Hoy si que era el día perfecto para encerrarse marginalmente y jugar videojuegos.

—Espera… video-¿Qué?—

Empezando a escucharse extraños sonidos provenientes de la sala, similares a unos chirridos cortos e instantáneos, Starlight se vio interrumpida en sus pensamientos.

Intrigada, Starlight comenzó a caminar hacia la sala, encontrándose con el pequeño Spike al lado del 'Espejo Inter-Dimensional de Multi-Realidades Alternas'; Twilight lo nombro así; mirando detrás de el.

—¿Spike? ¿Qué estas haciendo?— Preguntó curiosa.

—¡Oh! ¡Starlight!— Dijo el dragón sorprendido por la repentina aparición de la unicornio, dirigiendo su mirada hacia ella revelando varios cables oscuro que sostenía con su boca —Solo intento conectar mi consola de videojuegos al espejo— Dijo mostrando dicha consola que agarraba en sus garras antes de volver a su trabajo.

Era de un de color gris oscuro, con un área de control sobre ella de color rojo. Contaba con un par de ranuras para dos controladores a botón de plug-in, que también iban conectadas a la consola. Colgándole de esta mediante sus cables.

Una legendaria **'** **Master System'** **.**

—¿De donde la conseguiste? Digo, nunca vi que la tuvieras— Preguntó Starlight levitando la consola a través de su magia mientras la examinaba minuciosamente.

—Me la vendió Trixie ayer. Al principio se puso muy difícil en cuanto al acuerdo, pero luego de un par de bolsas de gemas, una edición ilimitada de las 'Power Ponies' y una patada en la cara, la convencí. Al final llegamos a un justo acuerdo, ¡Incluso me dio una ganga!— Le muestra un cartucho funcional de 8 bits de color negro. Con unas enormes letras desbordantes azules.

—¿[The Hammer]?— Dijo Starlight leyendo la inscripción del cartucho.

—Mas bien es [Nobody Beats The Hammer]. Traducido [Nadie Vence al Martillo]—

—¿Y te dolió?—

—¿Eh?—

—La patada—

—Nunca dije que yo fui quien recibió la patada—

* * *

En una parte inhóspita de Ponyville, se podía ver como el casco de una poni azul era tapado por una sabana blanca por un par de policías, mientras estos negaban con la cabeza.

* * *

—… Le preguntaré a Trixie después— Pensó Starlight.

—Y… ¡Listo!— Dijo el bebe dragón con una sonrisa eufórica en su cara viendo como había conectado exitosamente la consola a la espalda del espejo, funcionando esta así como una pantalla.

Claro que desconectando el 'Libro Comunicador Trans-Dimensional al Mundo Paralelo Humano'; Twilight lo llamo así; en el proceso.

Starlight saliendo de su estupor, solo vio el libro con un deje de preocupación.

—¿No te preocupa que Sunset intente volver a Equestria y se tope de repente con un muro de concreto?—

—¿Debería?— Preguntó Spike mientras traía dos cojines y los ponía en el suelo, tomando por fin uno de los controles de la consola.

* * *

En el mundo humano, se ve la mano de una humana en el suelo estando esta encima de un charco de sangre, para acto seguido ser tapada por una sabana blanca por un par de policías.

* * *

—… cierto. Estará bien— Respondió Starlight antes de notar como Spike la veía fijamente —¿Qué?—

—¿No vas a sentarte?— Preguntó señalando el segundo cojín a su lado.

—Siempre tan considerado— Pensó la unicornio con una sonrisa negando con la cabeza —Lo siento Spike, pero tengo trabajo que hacer—

—¿Tanto?—

—Si. Tengo que escribir diez informes, hacer varios resúmenes de los nuevos libros que Twilight trajo, transcribir viejas pitágoras que la Princesa Celestia encontró en unas ruinas antiguas, verificar la verosimilidad de las leyendas registradas, redactar…— De pronto Starlight se que callada formando así un largo e incomodo silencio.

…

…

…

…

—… Seré el jugador Nº1—

—Na-na. Mi consola, y mi mando de jugador Nº1—

—¿Piedra, papel o tijeras?—

—Mmmm… Ok—

Ambos se preparan agitando su casco/garra repetidamente antes de abrirla.

—Diablos…— Dijo Spike pesimista habiendo elegido tijeras y Starlight piedra.

—Ya muévete perdedor—

—Ok, pero primero te voy a enseñar los controles básicos— Dijo Spike al tiempo que Starlight se sentaba a su lado empezando a explicarle los botones bases del control a su amiga unicornio.

Starlight no estaba bromeando, realmente tenia todo ese trabajo que hacer, debido a cierta princesa que tubo que viajar a Canterlot dejándole todos sus deberes.

Si que necesitaba esto antes de empezar su trabajo. No era bueno que, recién empezando el día, ella se pusiera a hacer un trabajo sin fin y aburrimiento sin límites.

Además, un par de horas de videojuegos no hacen daño a nadie ¿Verdad?

* * *

 **Veinte Horas Después**

* * *

 **[10º Level]**

—¡Está bien, nivel 10! Es mejor que no perdamos esta vez— Dijo Spike parado sobre su cojín viendo con una completa atención el espejo.

—Entonces deja de parlotear y acabémoslos— Respondió Starlight mirando la pantalla con igual intensidad que Spike, pero sentada.

—¡La última vez no fue mi culpa!— Replicó Spike

—Como sea, solo tómalo con seriedad— Dijo la unicornio avanzando junto al dragón por las praderas pixeladas del bosque dentro del videojuego, antes de toparse con tres ponis que traían cadenas en sus cinturas —¡Tres maleantes! ¡Tres maleantes! ¡Acábalos! ¡Vamos, tu puedes!— Gritó Starlight comenzando a presionar los botones de su mando junto a Spike golpeando sin cesar a los tres ponis con sus personajes.

—¡Tomen esto maleantes!— Gritó Spike venciendo al ultimo de ellos ganando así **'500 POINTS'** por cada uno de los maleantes derrotados.

Ambos se quedaron callados esperando impacientes la aparición del [10º Level Boss]. Apareciendo así un gigante poni rosado con la mayoría de sus dientes sobresalidos y dos pares de cadenas entrecruzadas sobre su pecho, siendo este cubierto por una gruesa chaqueta de cuero. Si Spike y Starlight tuvieran que medir su altura en la vida real, estaban casi seguro que era casi del doble de tamaño que Bulk Bíceps.

— **[¡AHHHHHHH!]—** Rugió **[War Prisoner]** sacudiendo levemente el bosque listo para enfrentarse contra los dos jugadores.

—¡Oh no, este tipo no! ¡Nunca vencemos a este tipo!— Se quejó Spike chinchineando los dientes.

—Oye, vamos a hacerlo esta vez, ¡Solo golpéalo!— Dijo Starlight recibiendo un asentir de parte del dragón, comenzando su ataque contra el [10º Level Boss]

Ambos pronto se dieron cuenta que sus golpes no le bajan ni la mas mínima pizca de [HP] a su enemigo, recibiendo varios golpes de este que redujeron su vida hasta casi la mitad con solo uno de sus golpes.

—¡Golpéalo! ¡Golpéalo!— Gritó Starlight tirándose de su cable presionando sin descanso los botones de su controlador.

—¡Lo estoy golpeando! ¡Pero no le pasa nada!— Dijo Spike en el mismo estado de su amiga moviendo rápidamente sus pulgares de arriba y abajo

—¡No, Spike! ¡Trata de darle un golpe bajo! ¡Un golpe bajo! ¡Un golpe bajo! ¡Hazlo!—

—¡Le estoy dando golpes bajos!—

—¡Pues sigue haciéndolo!—

Y esquivando ágilmente los golpes de [War Prisoner], los dos personajes pronto le empezaron a dar golpe en sus posaderas logrando así que se le empezara a agotar su [HP], y llegara en menos de un parpadeo a un rojo parpadeante. Y siendo Starlight quien le dio el golpe final, este estalló en una explosión gigantesca que consumió toda la pantalla, dándoles de lleno **'1200 POINTS'**.

 **[Pass 10º Level]**

—¡Ohhhhhhhhh!— Celebraron la unicornio y el dragón levantando su garra/casco al aire.

—Sabía que íbamos a lograrlo— Dijo Starlight recostándose en su cojín.

—Sí, claro. Eso no fue lo que dijiste hace diez horas cuando te quejabas de lo difícil que era el juego— Dijo Spike también relajándose mirando con burla a la unicornio.

A pesar de que Starlight había empezado muy recientemente su fanatismo hacia los videojuegos, se podía decir claramente que ella tenía mucha más habilidad y talento en esto que el mismo Spike; alguien que ya había empezado en esto del mundo de los videojuegos mucho más antes. Todo de parte de su amigo Button, que desde vez en cuando lo invitaba a su casa a jugar con su consola y a las famosas maquinitas.

Aun así, la experiencia de Spike en esto; y su adición de pulgares; aun lo ponían por encima de ella. Una brecha que fácilmente Starlight podría superar en muy poco tiempo si seguía jugando.

Fueron veinte horas de pura tortura. No fueron al baño, no se ducharon, no durmieron, no hicieron sus tareas domesticas, ni siquiera Starlight había escrito ni una sola letra de su tan extenso trabajo.

Y no podía valerle menos.

Sabía que eso estaba mal, su consciencia se lo recriminaba cada segundo que estaba sentada en ese cojín y se negaba a soltar su mando de control.

¡Pero es que era tan emocionante! No sabía como explicarlo, pero esto de los videojuegos si que era algo sumamente adictivo. Entrabas, y ya no había vuelta atrás.

Y mientras ambos jugadores empezaban otra de sus discusiones en cuanto a la dificultad de aquel nivel, como se había hecho costumbre en estas últimas horas, el sonido clásico de la consola los devolvió a ambos hacia el espejo, revelándoles unas enormes letras en la pantalla.

 **[Final Level]**

—¡Mira! ¡Logramos llegar al último nivel!— Dijo Spike emocionado y shockeado al mismo tiempo.

Sus personajes se vieron enfrente de unas enormes puertas de concreto, conocidas como **'Hell Doors'** , mientras de estas salía un cegador brillo blanco. A su alrededor también se podía notar un par de mesas y un montón de sillas simulando una especie de bar apocalíptico, ¡Incluso había demonios ahí!

—¿Sabes que significa esto?—

—¿Qué ya morimos?— Dijo Starlight recordando las dolorosas y frustrantes muertes que tuvieron que soportar cada vez que ascendían a un nuevo nivel. Volviendo siempre al principio del juego.

—No. Tenemos que vencer a [The Hammer]—

—¿Y cómo dijiste que se llamaba este juego, [Nobody Beats The Hammer]?—

—Sí, claro. Pero mas bien es como [Nobody Has Even Seen The Hammer]— Dijo Spike usando el clásico acento americano.

—Entonces prepárate para vivir— Dijo Starlight tronándose el cuello —Probablemente saldrá por esas puert…—

Y de repente, cortando el dialogo de Starlight, un gigantesco minotauro azulado destruyo las paredes a un lado de las Hell Doors, abriendo en un pestañeo un agujero por ellas y arrojando un montón de escombros.

Midiendo casi el triple de sus avatares, **[The Hammer]** era una bestia peluda con una larga cabellera negra y un hocico gigantesco, más unos pectorales bien definidos que se dejaban ver tras su musculosa blanca.

— **[¡Nobody Beats The Hammer!]—** Gritó el minotauro con un monótono pero letal tono de voz mirando con una expresión de furia a ambos avatares.

—¡Oh my gosh! ¡Es The Hammer!— Dijo Spike totalmente impactado antes de ver como el **[Boss Final]** se empezaba a acercar hacia ellos —¡Golpéalo! ¡Golpéalo!— Dijo haciendo que la unicornio se levantara de su cojín de un salto y se acercara delante de la pantalla junto a él empezando a presionar los botones como un par de convulsionarios.

Ambos avatares los golpeaban sin cesar, pero The Hammer solo se queda impasible como si aquellos ataques fueran simples piquetes de mosquito. ¡Ni siquiera su barra de vida disminuía!

—¡Nuestros golpes no le hacen nada!— Grito Starlight totalmente plasmada.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Mis pulgares se acalambran!— Dijo Spike que en ningún momento había dejado de dar golpes bajos agitando sus pulgares contra los botones sin cesar.

The Hammer solo levantó su enorme brazo alistando su puño, sin siquiera moverse o inmutarse ni un milímetro por los golpes de de Starlight y Spike. Antes de dar un sonoroso golpe rápido contra el avatar de Spike.

 **[¡PUM!]**

Su barra de [HP] se bajó en menos de un instante, agotando así de golpe una de las tres vidas que tanto les había costado guardar. Y antes que uno de los jugadores pudiera reaccionar, The Hammer pronto lanzó otros de sus golpes sonoros contra Starlight.

 **[¡PUM!]**

Obteniendo el mismo resultado que el dragón.

—¡Solo uno de sus golpes te quita una vida entera!—

—¿¡Como es eso posible?!—

— **[¡Nobody Beats The Hammer!]—** Volvió a decir el minotauro inalterable, agarrando del cuello al avatar de Spike antes de estrellarlo contra el de Starlight, hundiéndolos duramente contra el suelo. Para luego saltar sobre ellos horizontalmente con sus patas de toro extendidas asentándoles una poderosa patada horizontal que hizo retumbar a todo el escenario.

Sin duda The Hammer, era una muralla irrompible e imparable.

Así, agotando otra de sus tres vidas, ambos jugadores se quedaron con sola una chance. Asustando sin límites tanto a la unicornio como al dragón, ellos hicieron lo más lógico y sabio en un momento así…

—¡Huye Spike, huye!— Gritó Starlight que junto a Spike empezaban a huir de The Hammer que los seguía pisándoles los talones.

—¡No dejes que te toque, Starlight!—

—¡No lo haré! ¡No lo haré!— Respondió ella hasta que de pronto se separo del dragón siendo fácilmente acorralada en una esquina del juego por The Hammer— ¡AHH! ¡SPIKE, AYÚDAME!—

Y respondiendo rápidamente al llamado de su compañera, Spike sin dudar levantó una de las sillas del escenario.

—¡SÍ!— Gritó golpeando sorpresivamente a The Hammer con ella en la espalda.

Haciendo que por primera vez, The Hammer suelte un grito de agonía…

— **[¡ARRRGH!]—**

… y su [HP] disminuyera un poco.

—¡Su debilidad son los muebles! ¡Los mue…—

De repente el espejo se apagó. Literalmente, un espacio negro se hizo presente en su pantalla haciendo que tanto Spike como Starlight solo se congelaran en shock.

—¡¿Qué acaba de pasar?!— Gritó Starlight yendo rápidamente a revisar el espejo.

—¡No lo sé!— Gritó de igual manera Spike también yendo a revisar las conexiones, empezando a entrar en pánico.

¡Esto no podía estar pasando justo ahora!

Starlight en un momento de furia golpeó la parte trasera del espejo haciendo que la imagen se viera momentáneamente, justo en el momento donde The Hammer ya estaba a solo unos metros de sus personajes.

—¡Oye, el juego aún está encendido! ¡Pon pausa, rápido, pon pausa!—

Spike captando rápido el mensaje, solo agarro su control presionando **'PAUSE'** —¡Está en pausa!—

Un ambiente se formó entre ellos mientras veían con ira el espejo.

—¡Maldita sea!— Gritó Starlight empezando a golpear repetidamente el espejo— ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos! ¡Vamos!— Sin obtener resultado, la pantalla se seguía apagando, para después dirigirse a Spike —Spike. Acaba con él— Dijo dándole la espalda y con una voz seria.

—¡¿Qué?!— Gritó el dragón impactado.

—Ya descubrimos su debilidad, voy a mantener el espejo funcionando mientras derrotas a The Hammer— Dijo Starlight volteando mostrándole una de las miradas mas serias y frías al dragón —No voy a desperdiciar más de veinte horas de mi vida para luego simplemente fallar—

Spike asintió totalmente de su parte. Él tampoco iba a desperdiciar todo esto, su espíritu de 'gamer' no se lo permitía.

—¡Muy bien, hagámoslo!— Dijo Spike ya alistado tensando sus músculos al 100%.

—¿Listo…? — Dijo poniéndose tras el espejo alistando sus cascos, y Spike respondía con un asentimiento para acto seguido des-pausar el juego —¡Ahora!— Starlight comienza a golpear repetidamente el espejo, manteniendo la imagen del videojuego encendida, parpadeando seguidamente.

El personaje de Spike comienza a pelear contra The Hammer, pero este solo con el golpe de uno de sus meñiques lo arroja contra el muro. Reduciendo sin piedad su barra de [HP] a la mitad.

—¡Aghhh! ¡No puedo hacerlo!— Se lamentó Spike volviendo a pausar el juego temblando de miedo.

Casi la echaba a perder.

—¡No puede ser!— Se quejo Starlight también lamentándose, arrodillándose contra el suelo— ¡Ya íbamos a vencerlo!—

—Lo sé. Es demasiado difícil para vencerlo solo— Dijo Spike totalmente rendido en su cojín.

—Argh… Spike, tenemos que buscar otra pantalla— Dijo Starlight mirando la ultima salida a esta situación.

—¿Y de donde rayos conseguiremos otro espejo ínter-dimensional?— Preguntó Spike mientras se masajeaba las sienes.

—Nunca dije otro espejo— Dijo Starlight levantándose del suelo haciendo que Spike la vea con una ceja levantada.

—¿Qué quieres decir?—

—Hay unos nuevos aparatos eléctricos que reciben y reproducen imágenes y sonidos transmitidos, que recién salieron este fin de semana. Se hacen llamar 'televisores' y es de lo mas nuevo en Manehattan— Dijo la unicornio haciendo que Spike ladeara la cabeza —De seguro que alguien en el pueblo con el suficiente dinero pudo haberse comprado uno de esos. Solo necesitamos pedirle que nos lo preste por un par de horas—

Spike y Starlight se rascaron la barbilla por unos segundos antes que un foco se les prendiera sobre sus cabezas.

—¡La familia Apple!—

* * *

 **Sweet Apple Acres**

* * *

Vemos como Starlight y Spike se encontraba delante del enorme granero de los Apples, saliendo de este Big Mac y Applejack repetidamente transportando cada uno un barril lleno de manzanas sobre sus espaldas, para después cargarlos sobre una carreta.

—¿The Hammer? Nadie llega hasta The Hammer— Dijo Applejack con su clásico tono sureño mientras transportaba uno de los barriles— Pero incluso si quisiéramos ayudarlos, no tenemos televisor—

—Eeyup— Agregó Big Mac mientras cargaba dos pesados barriles a la carreta.

—¡Argh! ¿Por qué no?— Dijeron simultáneamente Starlight y Spike quejándose.

—No les vimos la importancia— Dijo Applejack —Sin mencionar que la Abuela Smith no los tolera—

—¿Y eso por…?—

—Cuando viajo con nosotros a Canterlot para ayudarnos con la venta de manzanas hace un par de días, ella se asustó de repente por la demostración de un par de ejemplares en las vitrinas del centro— Respondió Applejack descargando otro barril —Además, ¿Ustedes no tienen un televisor en el castillo? Digo, Twilight es una princesa—

—Twilight dijo que son muy molestos y ruidosos. Así que utilizamos el espejo a la dimensión humana para hacernos una especie de pantalla casera— Explico Starlight.

—¿Hicimos?— Carraspeó Spike cruzando los brazos mientras miraba a la unicornio.

—Bueno, hizo— Dijo Starlight rodando los ojos.

—¿Y qué le pasa?— Preguntó Applejack.

—No lo sé, se descompuso o algo así—

—Si, la pantalla dejó de funcionar de repente—

—Sí. Vamos Big Mac— Dijo Spike apuntado al poni haciendo que este se detuviera y le devolviera la mirada —Tienes que tener alguna solución mística o algo extraño que podamos usar para obtener otro televisor—

—Hmm…— Murmuró Big Mac rascando la barbilla — ¿Le preguntaron a Rainbow?— Dijo con su típica voz gruesa.

—Ella de seguro debe tener uno— Agregó Applejack.

—¡Aghhh!— Se quejaron ambos.

—¿Ahora que les pasa?— Preguntó Applejack frunciendo en ceño, ya se estaba empezando a cansar de los bufidos de ambos protagonistas.

—Rainbow siempre se pone muy presumida cuando quieres que te preste algo. Una vez, me hizo suplicar para que me prestara cinco miserables bits— Dijo Spike al contraste de Starlight.

—Realmente es muy molesta— Dijo ella.

—Y hablando de eso ¿Qué no habías dejado esto de los videojuegos luego de lo de **'Broken Bonez'** **(*)** , Spike?— Preguntó la vaquera.

—Ya lo superé— Respondió Spike como si nada.

Tanto Applejack como Big Mac se miraron extrañados para luego simplemente agitar sus cabezas y volver a su trabajo. En eso Applejack les hablo a nuestros dos protagonistas.

—Entonces pregúntenle a Fluttershy. Ella me dijo que había conseguido un televisor para entretener a sus animales— Dijo volviendo a su trabajo mientras Starlight y Spike se miraron asintiendo con la cabeza.

* * *

 **Fluttershy's Cottage**

* * *

—¡Ooooooh! The Hammer, qué emocionante. Entonces ¿Él es un mazo o un martillo?— Dijo Fluttershy riendo suavemente luego de decir su chiste mientras alimentaba a varios de sus animales presentes en el jardín.

—Fluttershy ya en serio, ¿Podemos tomar prestado tu televisor?— Preguntó Starlight junto a Spike. Ambos estando rodeados hasta la de médula de peludos y esponjosos animales.

—¡Por supuesto! Incluso los animales han venido de todo el bosque para mirarlo—

—De eso no tengo duda— Dijo Spike, o bueno su cabeza. Ya que el resto de su cuerpo estaba enterrado bajo un montón de masa de animales.

—Bueno, esperen un momento por favor. Voy a ir por el— Dijo la pegaso alegre para luego volar hacia su casa adentrándose por una de las ventanas.

—¡Sí!— Dijeron Spike y Starlight apretando su casco/garra en señal de victoria.

En eso Fluttershy regresa cargando su…

—¡Aquí está!— Dijo colocando una pequeña, pero pesada, caja de madera de cuatro diminutas patas con varios interruptores giratorios y una pantalla de rejillas, en el suelo junto a varios de sus animales; al mismo tiempo que ponía sus cascos en la cintura y decía esas palabras con los ojos cerrados más una sonrisa altanera.

…

…

…

…

—Fluttershy… eso es una radio— Dijo Starlight a su vez que Spike estaba en un shock profundo, casi apunto de desmayarse.

—Es un televisor si cierras los ojos— Dijo Fluttershy prendiendo la radio haciendo que se sintonizara una música de 'Mozart', provocando que cada uno de sus animales abandonaran su lado ante los dos invitados y se colocaran frente al aparato para escuchar mejor la relajante y jovial instrumental —Ahora conecten su juego para que puedan vencer a The Hammer— Dijo cerrando los ojos mientras aspiraba lentamente, sentándose en un pose similar a la hindú sobre el suelo. O sea, con los cascos traseros cruzados.

…

…

…

…

—No tenemos tiempo para esto…— Dijo Spike saliendo de su shock.

—¿Piedra, papel o tijeras para ver quien le pide a Rainbow su televisor?—

Ambos solo agitan sus respetivos miembros superiores iniciando un corto juego con Spike eligiendo piedra sobre las tijeras de Starlight.

—¡Argh!— Gruñó Starlight.

—¡Hmm, hmm!— Dijo Spike con la boca cerrada presumiendo su victoria.

—Vámonos Spike, veamos si podemos conseguir un televisor real—

Y así los dos abandonaron la casa de la pegaso dejándola sola con meditación budista. Que ni cuenta se había dado de que se fueron.

* * *

 **Cloudominium**

* * *

Se ve como Spike y Starlight se encontraba delante de la puerta de la casa de la pegaso celeste, parados en las nubes gracias a la magia de Starlight. La cual, esta última fue la que comenzó a tocar la puerta.

—¿Quién es?— Preguntó Rainbow detrás de la puerta mientras se escuchaba un sonido de ducha al fondo.

—Somos nosotros— Respondió Starlight.

—¿Y qué quieren?—

—Que nos prestes tu televisor—

—En primer lugar ¿Por qué ustedes no tienen televisor? Digo, Twilight es una princesa—

—¿Por qué todos preguntan eso?— Murmuró Starlight antes de volver a dirigirse a la puerta— Impuestos reales— Le respondió.

—¡Ja! Pobres…—

—No estamos aquí para que te burles de nuestra economía ¿Tienes o no televisor?—

—¿Por qué?—

—Porque… estamos a punto de vencer a The Hammer— Sentenció Starlight.

—¡¿QUÉ?!— Gritó Rainbow abriendo de un porrazo la puerta estando envuelta en una toalla como otra en su melena— ¡Nadie puede vencer a The Hammer! Es im-po-si-ble…— Dijo entrecerrando los ojos.

—Pfft, no para nosotros— Zarandeó Starlight —¿Nos prestas tu televisor, si o no?—

—Sí, puedes tomarlo. Si pueden decirme cómo es The Hammer— Dijo Rainbow aun desconfiando.

—Es azul, con cabellera larga—

—¡Scoots!— Gritó Rainbow al mismo tiempo que la susodicha salía de la casa de Rainbow también con una toalla alrededor de ella y en su cabeza.

Ella llevaba un manual 'guinness' de los videojuegos, y llegando a la sección de [Nobody Beats The Hammer], ve que el personaje coincide con la descripción.

—Uh huh— Dijo la pequeña asintiendo en shock.

—¡No puede ser!— Dijo Rainbow con los ojos abiertos.

—Entonces, ¿Si nos lo prestas?— Preguntó Spike.

—Sí, pueden tomarlo— Dijo Rainbow para luego poner una sonrisa burlona y apuntarlos con su casco y ala directo a la cara— ¡Para que podamos verlos perder! ¡Jajaja! ¡Whoo, whoo!—

Rainbow y Scootaloo chocaron sus cascos como si fueran las amas del lugar, para luego Rainbow entrara a su casa y agarrara su televisor del suelo. Volviendo rápidamente volando hacia su puerta, sin darse cuenta que todavía seguía enchufado.

—¡Esto si que va a ser divertido! ¡Oh!—

De repente el televisor se le va de los cascos por simple acción de agarre y desprendimiento del enchufe, haciendo que este se estrellara contra el suelo. Sumiendo a todos en un incomodo y largo silencio, con la cara de ambas pegasos en shock.

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

—Vamos por Twilight— Dijo Spike conteniéndose para no explotar de ira.

* * *

 **Canterlot — The Princess Celestia's Castle**

* * *

El grupo pronto se ve frente a la sala del trono de Celestia, siendo las puertas de entrada tocadas por Starlight.

Y mientras estaban a la espera, de la nada un papel entró volando por una de las ventanas atorándose en la cara de Spike, haciendo que este empezara a sofocarse por la falta de respiración y se retorciera en el suelo intentando quitarse el papel de la cara. Eso sin que ninguna de las tres chicas lo notaran; y sin poder hablar si quiera para pedir ayuda.

—Dile que lo necesitamos— Dijo Rainbow a Starlight recibiendo un ceño fruncido de su parte.

—¡Shh! Cállate—

—No, tú cállate—

—No, tú—

—No, tú—

—Cállense ambas— Dijo Scootaloo para luego se formara un silencio por un instante mientras se miraban ambas adultas entre si.

Así ambas empezaron a pelearse para luego Twilight hiciera acto de presencia en mitad de su pelea abriendo las enormes puertas, viendo como Rainbow estrangulaba Starlight y esta le apuntaba con su cuerno deslumbrante, con más Scootaloo intentando separarlas.

…

…

…

…

—Dile que lo necesitamos— Repitió Rainbow para luego recibir un golpe en la nuca de parte de Starlight.

—¿Qué cosa?— Preguntó Twilight con una actitud seria y arqueando una ceja.

—Ja ja, bueno— Dijo Starlight separándose de Rainbow poseyendo un tono nervioso —Bueno, andábamos por el vecindario y…—

—Al grano, estoy en una reunión importante— Dijo Twilight con semblante frío.

—¿Nos prestas dinero para comprar un televisor?— Dijo por fin la unicornio.

—… No— Intenta cerrar la puerta pero sin más es bloqueada por Rainbow y Scootaloo.

—¡No, por favor espera Twilight!— Dijo la peliarco-iris.

—Por favor Twilight— Agregó la pequeña.

—Twilight, por favor. Estamos a punto de vencer a The Hammer, lo necesitamos— Dijo Starlight recibiendo otra ceja arqueada de la alicornio.

—¿The Hammer? Cuando dices eso, pienso en 'Martillo y Clavos', pero es imposible que estés hablando de esa clase de trabajos pesados—

—¡Es un videojuego!— Dijo la unicornio.

—Ah, claro, es un videojuego— Dijo sarcástica la princesa.

—Sí, es un videojuego—

—Uno muy bueno—

—Es increíble—

—Entonces ¿Nos prestas dinero?— Preguntó Rainbow.

—No— Dijo para luego cerrar la puerta en sus caras y estas empezaran a golpearla llenas de rabia.

—¡Genial! ¡Vinimos aquí por nada!— Dijo Rainbow frotándose las sienes siendo la primera en haber golpeado la puerta —Me recuerdan porque preferimos a esta tipa en vez de a **Susan** **(*)** —

—Una estaba loca y la otra era una perfeccionista extrema. Elegimos a la única que no intento matarnos— Respondió Starlight.

—¿Y cuál era cual?— Preguntó Scoots.

—Eso no importa, la cuestión ahora es de como ahora conseguiremos un televisor— Dijo Starlight.

Y justo cuando estaban apunto de pensar en una solución a su dilema, un papel fue arrojado contra la cara de Starlight tapando así cualquier vía respiratoria y empezara a retorcerse en el suelo intentando quitárselo.

—¡Muchas gracias "amigos"!— Gritó sarcástico el bebe dragón señalando inquisidoramente a ambas pegasos —¡Gracias por dejar que casi me ahogara, "amigos"! ¡Si que son los mejores!—

—Pfft, no te hagas el especial niño— Dijo Scootaloo para luego chocar cascos con Rainbow.

—¡Repítelo si te atreves!—

Y empezando una nueva discusión en medio de los pasillos, entre los dos menores. Starlight por fin pudo librarse de el papel gracias a su telequine… digo, magia. Haciendo levitar el papel frente suya, tomando grandes bocanadas de aire.

—¿¡Pero qué diablos tiene este papel para que te quite tanto oxigeno!?— Se preguntó la unicornio para luego ver el contenido del papel abriendo los ojos como platos al solo leerlo.

'TV Store Warehouse'

Flim: ¡Tenemos televisores!

Flam: ¡Muchos televisores!

Flim: ¡Usted elija su opción! ¡Prácticamente los estamos regalando! ¡No, espera! ¡Literalmente los estamos regalando!

Flam: ¡Estamos literalmente regalando televisores!

Flim y Flam: ¡LITERALMENTE!

Flim: Los televisores de pantalla plana son realmente económicos.

Flam: ¡Así que esos también los estamos literalmente dando gratis!

Flim y Flam: ¡LITERALMENTE!

Flim: ¡Más vale que traigan una gran carreta, porque estamos literalmente regalándolos!

Flam: ¡Si, los televisores son basura para nosotros!

Flim y Flam: ¡Aquí en TV Store Warehouse!

—¿Alguien sabe que tan lejos esta ese lugar?— Preguntó Starlight a Rainbow, Spike y Scootaloo que se habían colocado a su lado leyendo con ella el anuncio publicitario. Olvidando que literalmente **(N/A:** Nunca me cansare de esa palabra XD. Je **)** se estaban matando hace cinco minutos.

—No es lejos… Tengo una amiga que trabaja allí— Dijo Rainbow.

—¡Hagámoslo!— Dijeron Starlight y Spike con una mirada determinada.

Vemos como Rainbow se pone las correas de un carruaje real; obviamente robado; mientras los demás se adentraban en el. Y dando unas vueltas en el aire gritando '¡Whoooo!' por fin Rainbow aceleró con dirección al Sur de Canterlot.

* * *

 **Flim and Flam Corporation - TV Store Warehouse**

* * *

El grupo pronto se encontraba en el gigantesco almacén yendo directamente a la gerencia de administración.

Starlight golpea su casco contra el mostrador —¡Queremos una de esas pantallas planas que están promo… ¿¡Pinkie?!—

—¡Hola amigos!— Dijo sonriente la poni terrestre llevando un chaleco azul con el logo de la empresa

Si, el grupo se había encontrado con la alegre poni rosa trabajando como administradora en una empresa de Flim y Flam. Starlight solo le dirigió una mirada a la pegaso celeste recibiendo un alzar de hombros de parte de esta.

—Es una amiga, ¿No es así?— Dijo Rainbow.

—¿Qué no ya tenias un trabajo en Sugar Cube Corner?— Preguntó Spike aun confundido.

—¡Ja! Tontito, ¿Realmente creíste que los montones de serpentina y las toneladas de dulces se pagaban solos? ¡Dile Verb!— Grito la fiestera llamando la atención de otro empleado que estaba en el otro mostrador.

—Esta quebrada— Respondió este como si nada volviendo a su trabajo.

Todos ellos vieron eso con una mirada de neutralidad e incomodidad.

—¡Como sea!— Dijo Rainbow para luego ir al frente de Pinkie —Danos unas de esos televisores gratis que están anunciando. Y que sea una pantalla plana—

—Las pantallas planas son a precio completo— Dijo Pinkie como si nada sonriendo.

Todos los presentes se sorprendieron.

—¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero el comercial decía que estaban regalando televisores! ¡Que eran gratis! ¡Incluso no dejaban de decir la palabra 'LITERALMENTE' todo el tiempo!— Gritó Spike chocando sus garras contra el mostrador.

—¡Vamos, Pinkie! Tienes que tener algo— Dijo Scootaloo.

—Lo siento Scootaloo, pero yo no soy la encargada de hacer la publicidad. Si lo fuera, la hubiera cumplido sin dudarlo— Dijo Pinkie tomando su pose seria, aunque aun tenia su lengua para afuera como cual cachorro.

No podían culparla, ella no era el jefe. Aun así… no iban a darle el casco a torcer.

—Pinkie… vamos, sabes que me la debes luego de salvarte de esos unicornios fiesteros **(*)** — Dijo Rainbow intentando sonar convincente —Además, ¡Esto lo vale! Estos chicos lograron llegar hasta The Hammer, ¡Y quiero verlos perder!—

—¡Whooa! ¿Hablas en serio?— Dijo Pinkie rascándose la nuca. Realmente necesitaba el trabajo, pero eso no significaba que podía defraudar a sus amigas —Ok, mira, podría tener algo, ¡Pero no le digan a nadie!—

Ellos solo asintieron haciendo la 'Pinkie Promesa', y siguiendo a Pinkie hacia la parte posterior del almacén ven un televisor de aspecto extraño en el suelo junto a varios estantes. Era blanco con una pantalla celeste y un par de antenas parabólicas sobre el.

—¿Qué es eso?—

—Es un televisor, tontita— Dijo Pinkie.

—Debes estar bromeando. ¿Incluso enciende?— Pregunto Starlight para nada convencida con el pequeño televisor.

—Claro que sí…— Dijo Pinkie encendiendo el televisor, mostrando a la pantalla que estaba en escalas grises.

—¿Qué? ¡Ni siquiera es de color!— Se quejo Spike —¡Vaya bazofia!—

El grupo no estando satisfecho con el modelo empiezan a murmurar entre ellos, poniendo a Pinkie incomoda por el ruido que hacían, comenzando a revisar a su alrededor.

—¡Miren, querían un televisor gratis! ¡Este es un televisor gratis!— Dijo Pinkie cruzándose de cascos —Lo que hacen algunos y ni siquiera le agradecen—

Lo miran por unos segundos.

—¿Cuánto cuesta su pantalla plana más barata?— Dijo Starlight.

—1,200 bits—

* * *

 **Ponyville - The Castle of Friendship**

* * *

Se muestra como Starlight coloca el viejo televisor junto a la espejo inter-dimensional. Viéndose por las ventanas del castillo que ya era altas horas en la noche.

—Asegúrate de que el juego todavía esté en pausa— Dijo Spike sentando sobre su cojín.

Starlight golpea la parte trasera del espejo, revelando a The Hammer congelado al igual que sus avatares.

—¡Whoa! ¡Realmente llegaron a The Hammer!— Dijo Rainbow impresionada.

—Sí… ¡Eso es lo que hemos estado diciendo todo el tiempo!— Protestó Spike.

—Pensé que estaban mintiendo—

—¿Y por qué haríamos eso?—

—Porque ustedes no son lo suficientemente buenos como para llegar a The Hammer, ¡Eso solo fue suerte!— Dijo dándole un pequeño empujón al dragón, provocando irremediablemente el enojo de este.

—¡Tu fuiste la que tuviste suerte al sobrevivir a las pastillas de misoprostol!— Grito Spike comenzando a luchar contra Rainbow y Scootaloo hasta que Starlight los interrumpe.

—¡Chicos, deténganse! ¡Tenemos un problema! ¡Esto no tiene las conexiones correctas!— Dijo Starlight parando la pelea.

—¡¿Qué?!— Dijo Spike shockeado —Y entonces, ¿Qué tiene?—

—¡No sé! Es como una cosa extraña… pero no coincide con la entrada de la consola…— Dijo Starlight intentando conectar la consola a la entrada del televisor, fallando miserablemente. El conector era demasiado grande para la entrada —¡Además, ni siquiera se conecta! ¡Quiero decir, miren esto!—

Starlight les muestra el enchufe del televisor, detonando su aspecto extraño de tres clavijas, una ondeada, una cuadrada y otra demasiado pequeña.

—¿Qué tipo de enchufe es ese?— Dijo Spike exasperado.

—¡Olvídenlo!— Dijo Rainbow ya harta de todo esto —Ni siquiera van a vencer a The Hammer, solo apáguenlo—

La pegaso procuraba apagar la consola de videojuegos, pero en eso Starlight la detuvo con su magia.

—¡No! ¡No podemos simplemente darnos por vencidos! Quiero vencer esa cosa— Dijo Starlight dándoles una mirada completamente ceñida a los tres presentes —Puede que nunca lleguemos tan lejos de nuevo en el videojuego. Perdí mas de 20 horas de mi vida invirtiéndolas en esta cosa que no voy a simplemente dejarlas ir así como si nada— Todos empiezan a verla sorprendidos con un deje de admiración —Es la primera vez que me sentí así de viva luego de que Spike casi nos matara a todos al robar ese teclado mágico **(*)** —

—¡Oye! Para tu información, no lo robe. Solo lo tome sin preguntar— Intentó defenderse el pequeño dragón.

—¡No importa!— Dijo Starlight para luego arrodillarse intentando otra vez conectar la consola a la entrada del televisor, algo inútil —Por favor solo ayúdenos… por favor ayúdenos…— Suplicó Starlight para luego sentir el casco de Rainbow sobre su hombro.

—Lo haré mi amiga— Dijo Rainbow asintiendo junto a Scootaloo.

Vemos como Rainbow junto a Scootaloo regresan de nuevo a su casa, para luego arrancar el cable de su televisor y emprender rápidamente vuelo de regreso al castillo; mientras eso Starlight y Spike se fueron a Sweet Apple Acres pidiéndoles ayuda a los Apples.

Ambos hermanos recios, solo postergan su viaje de ventas a Canterlot, yendo con ellos dispuestos a ayudarlos. Rainbow corta el cable de la televisión a la mitad así conectándolo con el de su televisor mientras Scootaloo mira un manual de como hacer las conexiones así ayudando a Rainbow con la conexión.

Se nos muestra como Big Mac y Applejack se encontraban a en la casa de Fluttershy y luego de hablar un rato con ella, ella solo asiente mirando a sus animales dormidos, para después ambos granjeros rompieran la radio a la mitad con sus cascos y de ahí sacaran un par los parlantes colocándolos a ambos lados del televisor.

Spike y Starlight solo modifican las conexiones gracias a un pela-cables y un destornillador, pelando así el conector de su consola mientras con el destornillador abrían todo lo posible la entrada del televisor, conectándolo por fin con fuerza.

—Ahora crucen las orejas— Dijo Starlight mirando su alrededor con Spike, así encendiendo de una vez el televisor.

Que milagrosamente funcionaba, y a pesar de no tener ningún color, todos están felices por eso.

Starlight mira a Spike, ambos teniendo los mandos en sus cascos/garras —¿Listo?—

—¡Listo!— Respondió el dragón.

Comienzan el juego empezando a sonar la clásica música de baja resolución del videojuego mientras los demás los animaban.

Hasta que todo comenzó a cambiar…

Pronto ocurre un apagón en todo el castillo, recorriendo un gigantesca descarga eléctrica por los enchufes de la consola y el televisor hasta llegar a las paredes del castillo, provocando que hasta el mismísimo brillo mágico de estas se apagara. Todas las casas que estaban prendidas en medio de la noche, ya sea por las velas o focos, pronto recibieron una enorme onda de choque mágico/eléctrico apagando así toda luz existente.

Llegando incluso hasta Canterlot, dejando a toda la reunión democrática con el Reino de Zebrica en medio de la oscuridad.

Starlight y Spike solo se miraron extrañados, y junto a Rainbow, Scootaloo, Big Mac, Applejack y Fluttershy observan su alrededor por unos instantes, antes que otra onda eléctrica/mágica los azotara y se concentrara por si sola en el pequeño televisor inundándolo de un brillo azulado eléctrico.

Los mandos de ambos protagonistas empezaron a moverse solos, saliendo del control de sus usuarios. Y junto a varios otros de los cables del lugar todos se arremolinaron entre si para convertirse en el personaje de su videojuego.

 **[The Hammer]** **.**

Que apareciendo delante de ellos, el minotauro permanecía con los ojos cerrados esperando a su retador.

No cabe mencionar que todos estaban impactados mirando al enorme mastodonte frente a ellos.

Era tan irreal…

—Whoa…—

La primera en romper el silencio fue…

—¡Es The Hammer!— Dijo Rainbow con estrellas en los ojos acercándose volando hacia The Hammer; empezando a tocarlo en su musculoso brazo —¡Es real!—

The Hammer solamente abre los ojos mirándola cuestionablemente.

Rainbow ajena a esto solo dijo —Tómenme una foto con…— Hasta que de repente es golpeada en la cara. Un golpe tan fuerte que hace que incluso se desbalanceara de tal forma que su propia cola se le subiera entre los cascos traseros y la rematara con un segundo golpe en la cara, cayendo por fin al suelo —Oh no, amig…— Y antes que pudiera terminar la frase, Rainbow recibe una patada horizontal de parte de The Hammer hundiéndose en todo su cuerpo.

Todos se quedaron en shock.

 **[Regular Show Soundtrack – Nightmare-Athon Theme] [Poner Música]**

— **[¡AHHHHHHH!]—** Gritó The Hammer mirando a los demás que solo le devolvieron la mirada.

Todos los presentes procedieron a hacer lo mas lógico en una situación así.

¡Correr!

Excepto Big Mac. ¿Por qué? Es Big Mac.

Y mientras The Hammer lanzó sus potentes brazos contra el suelo; donde antes estaba Starlight y Spike; destruyendo por completo aquella zona y abriendo un enorme cráter en el, arrojando algunos escombros cristalizados a la cara de Big Mac. Este último solo se puso en una pose de ataque listo para la pelea.

Antes de recibir un rápido golpe del minotauro virtual.

—¡Big Mac!— Gritaron todos

Como cual mosca, el poni fue arrojado por la inercia del golpe chocando contra el muro de cristal al otro lado de la sala, abriendo en ella un par de grietas justo al lado del 'Cutie Map'.

Limpiándose la boca y escupiendo en el suelo, el poni solo puso un completo ceño fruncido junto a una expresión de furia.

Nadie se atrevía a golpearlo y salía ileso para contarlo.

— **[Nobody Beats The Hammer]—** Dijo The Hammer con una voz electrónica y robótica retándolo a venir.

Empezando a recibir a ambos hermanos Apple, que empezaron a golpearlo en todo su cuerpo con golpes que resonaban en su piel, The Hammer; inmutable ante sus ataques; solo agarró a Big Mac de su arnés arrojándolo como basura contra otro de los muros del castillo chocando estruendosamente. Para luego golpear a Applejack con otro de sus brazos y lanzarla con solo la energía cinética de su golpe hacia el otro lado de la sala, al igual que con su hermano, pero esta chocando contra el 'Cutie Map' haciéndolo voltear y caer.

Uno por uno, todos intentaban combatirlo. Spike y Scootaloo se habían subido agarrándose de su cuello mientras Rainbow empezaba a golpearlo con gran velocidad, pero The Hammer; sin el más mínimo daño; solo volvió a golpear a Rainbow arrojándola contra el espejo, ubicado en una de las esquinas de la sala, rompiéndolo en miles de pedazos.

—¡Rainbow!— Gritó Scootaloo antes de ser agarrada por The Hammer, que logró alcanzarla gracias a su largos brazos, para posteriormente arrojarla como cual cohete contra una de las paredes, chocando en ella en un sonido seco.

—¡Scoots!— Grito Spike esquivando los brazos de The Hammer, antes de que este mismo se golpeara la espalda contra uno de los muros de cristal, hundiendo en ella al pequeño dragón. Para luego rematarlo con un golpe en las costillas y un rodillazo en el estomago.

Rainbow intentó volver a la pelea, pero rápidamente fue recibida por otro golpe en la mejilla.

Starlight intentando usar su magia, rápidamente fue abatida por The Hammer que le dio un golpe ascendental, haciendo que atravesara el techo de cristal llegando así a su cuarto por el suelo. Agrietando severamente su cuerno, imposibilitándola en usar su magia.

Big Mac regresó a cargar contra él hundiendo sus poderosas patas traseras en su estomago, golpeándolo como si fuera uno de sus manzanos, pero The Hammer no recibió ningún tipo daño. Y volviendo a agarrarlo de su arnés, lo levanto como si nada aplastándolo contra el cuerpo de su hermana Applejack que trató de hacer lo mismo que su hermano para después saltar sobre ellos con sus piernas extendidas.

Uno de los pedazos de los cristales rotos fue puesto delante de una Fluttershy en shock, antes que las piernas de The Hammer la obligaran a romper la barra de cristal con su cara.

Spike recibió una patada, al intentar colarse entre sus piernas, siendo arrojado junto a Scoots que intentaba levantarse adolorida.

Simplemente, The Hammer era invencible.

Y en eso, el minotauro empezó a crear una poderosa bola de energía en medio de su pecho agarrándola con ambos brazos lista para arrojarla.

—Eso no se ve bien— Dijo Spike viendo el extraño movimiento de The Hammer.

—¿Qué está haciendo?— Dijo Starlight también en shock mirando todo eso adolorida por el golpe ya sin poder levantarse a través del agujero en el techo.

—¡Agáchense todos!— Dijo Applejack siendo esa orden rápidamente acatada por todos.

Excepto por Pinkie Pie, que inesperadamente entró al castillo por las puertas principales medio destruidas.

—Oye Rainbow, mis jefes descubrieron que les di ese televisor y me despidieron. ¿Me puedo quedar aquí un par de días?— Preguntó Pinkie antes de ver lo que estaba apunto de hacer The Hammer— ¡¿Pero que es eso?!—

Ella se queda de repente atónita, así atrayendo la atención de The Hammer y este le disparara la bola de energía.

Pinkie solo pudo sacar un letrero de '¡Oh no!' antes de ser expulsada por la energía de la bola siendo arrojada a las calles centrales de Ponyville mientras gritaba, para después explotar al chocar contra el suelo provocando una enorme explosión.

Todos se quedaron atónitos antes de volver su atención a The Hammer con una ira desbordante. ¡Ahora era personal!

—¿Cómo se supone que debemos hacerle daño?— Dijo Big Mac poniéndose a cubierto viendo como Rainbow y Starlight luchaban momentáneamente contra The Hammer antes de salir disparadas hacia las paredes.

—¡No lo sé! En el juego también era invencible hasta que lo golpeamos con… ¡Ah! ¡Muebles!— Gritó Starlight al recordar la debilidad del [Boss Final] dirigiendo su vista a los demás, que estaban totalmente adoloridos —¡Todos rápido! ¡Tomen lo que puedan y golpéenlo!—

Entonces todos, aun con sus severas heridas, comenzaron a agarrar cualquier artículo alrededor de la habitación; el florero, el teléfono, los cuadros, los libros, las sillas de cristal, etc. Y uno por uno, empezaron su contraataque contra The Hammer.

Starlight junto a Spike arrancaron una por una las estanterías de madera de la biblioteca, para luego estamparlas con fuerza contra la cabeza de The Hammer y su cuerpo.

Haciendo que por segunda vez en el día, The Hammer soltara un grito de agonía ante los golpes.

Rainbow junto a Applejack agarraron todo el apoya cascos de las escaleras de cristal, y corriendo como en una justa rompieron cada uno de las barras de cristal contra su cara haciendo que gritara de dolor.

Scootaloo y Fluttershy cargaron toda la estufa de la cocina y comenzaron a estrellarla contra su espalda, golpeándola con unos sonoros golpes que hizo que The Hammer se pusiera de rodillas contra el suelo.

The Hammer ya estando completamente adolorido, solo pudo ver como Big Mac levantaba el Cutie Map sobre él y comenzara a azotarla contra su cuerpo repetidas veces.

Todos empezaron a golpearlo con todos los muebles disponibles, rompiéndolos constantemente contra su cabeza.

— **[¡AGH! ¡AGH!]—** Gruñó lastimeramente The Hammer ya totalmente agonizante.

—¡Ya casi lo logramos!— Gritó Starlight viendo sonriente el estado de The Hammer.

—¡Rápido, encuentren algo más!— Gritó Big Mac.

Todos miran a su alrededor en busca de un artículo para dar el último golpe, pero la mayoría de los muebles ya habían sido destrozados.

—¡Ya no hay mas muebles!—

Sin más opciones, solo Scoots y Spike vieron como The Hammer se volvía al levantar centrando su vista en Big Mac. Empezando a correr contra el como cual toro.

—¡Big Mac! ¡Sus piernas! ¡Cuidado con sus piernas!— Dijo Scootaloo haciendo que Big Mac volteara justo en el momento cuando The Hammer salto extendiendo sus piernas.

Justo en ese momento, Starlight encuentra la última de las sillas de cristal intactas.

—¡Big Mac! ¡Toma!— Le arroja la silla en su dirección y él rápidamente la agarra poniéndose en el suelo con ella encima de él.

The Hammer sin poder detenerse solo pudo ver inevitablemente como recibió un golpe en el área de la ingle, cayendo inmediatamente al suelo agarrándosela adolorido.

En eso la pantalla de su cabeza empieza a parpadear.

—¡Rápido, los controles! ¡Tomen los controles!— Gritó Big Mac haciendo que tanto Spike y Starlight corrieran hacia el minotauro agarrando sus mandos de control que simulaban ser sus manos.

— **[¡AGGH!]—** Gritó The Hammer resintiéndose al agarre de ambos protagonistas.

Rápidamente al ver esto, Applejack junto a Rainbow lo agarran de su pierna izquierda y Big Mac, Fluttershy y Scootaloo de la derecha. El Hammer intentó liberarse en vano, transformando su cara al videojuego en color.

Starlight y Spike abren las bocas en shock al no saber que hacer.

—¡Jueguen!— Les gritaron los demás sacándolos de su shock, haciendo que ambos pusieran una mirada determinante y sonreirán simultáneamente.

—¡Si!— Gritaron ambos empezando a jugar y golpear a The Hammer con las sillas del establecimiento demoníaco haciendo que fácilmente su [HP] bajara, hasta por fin darle con la última de las sillas y este cayera al suelo derrotado; al igual que su contraparte en la vida real.

Que apagándose el televisor mostró la pantalla de **[You Win]** antes de caer y romperse en pedazos.

 **[Fin de la Música]**

La luz de repente volvió a todo el pueblo y a Canterlot, en menos de un parpadeo y en un sonido punzante de palanca.

Todos se reúnen celebrando su victoria.

—¡Si, lo logramos!— Dijeron todos con unas sonrisas en sus rostros magullados.

Y antes de que se pusieran a celebrar, de las puertas entra Twilight levitando una gigantesca pantalla plana en su caja.

—¡Hey amigos! Lamento mucho mi actitud de esta tarde, estaba realmente estresada. Pero al final todo salió muy bien en la reunión. Y como hubo un apagón en todo Canterlot, imaginé que…— Se queda callada al ver todo el desastre en su castillo

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

Y sin medir ni una palabra más, ella solo se va en silencio cerrando las puertas atrás de sí. Reanudando así la celebración de todos los presentes que saltaron en un círculo chocando sus cascos/garra en uno solo, congelándose en el aire y con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

* * *

 **[Misión Completada]** o **[Fin de Enlace]** o **[Como diablos se diga]**

* * *

 **(N/A):** Esto solo fue una idea que circulaba por mi mente. Fue como un flash y en menos de un segundo, ¡BAM! Aquí me tienen.

Fue realmente muy divertido hacer todo este OS, tuve que verme todo el capitulo de 'El Martillo' de Un Show Mas, haciéndome revivir varios momentos muy buenos de mi infancia. Si que aquel capitulo fue la hostia.

Si han puesto atención o tienen un ojo perspicaz; que perspicaz ni que nada, era mas claros que el color naranja XD; verán que puse varias referencias a otros capítulos de la peculiar serie del parque. Esto lo puse dándoles a entender que este vendría a ser un universo nuevo, con tramas muy parecidas a la de Un Show Más, pero estas protagonizadas por los personajes de My Little Pony.

 ***** Broken Bonez: El videojuego de maquina que pareció en el capitulo "High Score" de Un Show Mas. Aquí los protagonistas vendrían a ser Spike y Button, y G.B.F un 'OC'.

 ***** Susan: Antagonista del capitulo "Benson Be Gone", reemplazará a Twilight en lo que respecta puesto de princesa debido a que esta fue influenciada en la flojera gracias a Spike. Será un OC, y la protagonista será Twilight.

 ***** Teclado Mágico: Una obvia referencia a 'The Power' del primer capitulo de la serie del mismo nombre. Aquí serán Spike y Starlight nuevamente los protagonistas.

 ***** Unicornios Fiesteros: Referencia al episodio de "The Unicorns Have Got to Go". Tomando como protagonistas a Pinkie y Rainbow.

Tenía pensando de hacer un universo compartido con varios de ustedes. Y si quieren que hagamos otros One-Shot de los capítulos de las referencias que hice, mandadme un 'PM' y hablaremos por ahí.

Ya me imagine literalmente a toda la primera temporada en versión MLP. Spike perdiendo su cuerpo; Spike y Starlight mintiendo sin cesar a la guardia real y casi hacer explotar el sol mismo; Spike y Twilight aprendiendo el arte del Death-Kwon-Do; etc.

Cabe mencionar que aquí Big Mac será el reemplazo perfecto de Skips, teniendo un amplia gama de sabiduría y acceso a lo mágico, sobrenatural y modernidad de la serie; y Rarity será la que reemplace a Margarita, siendo el interés amoroso de Spike. Sweetie Belle vendría a ser CJ, pero ese ya es otro tema.

Incluso me imagine "Steak Me Amadeus", recibiendo la confesión de parte de Spike en medio de un tiroteo salvaje dentro del lujoso restaurante de Manehattan, con la 'Sinfonía No. 25' de fondo. Siendo completamente rechazado debido a que Rarity fue recibida en una de las mayores universidades de moda del reino, y tendría que mudarse e irse de Ponyville por un tiempo. Un **largo** tiempo.

Se que varias de las personalidades de las Mane Six no concordarían con las del Equipo del Parque, pero oigan, intente acomodarlas lo mejor que pude. Se sintió un poco forzado las partes de Rainbow siendo Musculoso y las de Spike siendo Rigby; un poco mas explosivo de lo que se acostumbra en la serie. Pero tómenlo con humor, con el tiempo, si hago otro capitulo de este universo mejoraré un poco.

¡Nah! Me gustaron mucho estas actitudes de ambos personajes y las de los otros, así que creo que no lo voy a hacer XD.

Sin mas que decir, aquí me despido, ¡Hasta la próxima amigos!

Fin de **(N/A)**. Je


End file.
